This specification refers to a patent of invention relative to a coin-operated machine for dispensing foodstuffs preserved in frozen condition and ready to serve hot in situ, the clear--purpose of which is to constitute a machine able to preserve inside it previously frozen products, preserving them in a frozen condition and, then, when introducing a coin in the machine, to cook the foodstuffs in an oven located inside, and to dispense them already cooked and hot to an user.